Resident Evil: The Forgotten Snipers
by twizt
Summary: A story about a forgotten battle in Resident Evil 3. Watch out you don't get scared... Review it please!!!!!


Resident Evil 3: Sniper  
  
  
"Snipers in position."  
"Go code Bravo Charlie"  
"Wait for my signal."  
  
The snipers sat in position above the streets of Raccoon City. Biggs and Forest on the Fire Escape on the left side. Rivierra and Watts on the Library roof on the right side. Silvers and Johnson behind a police barricade in the street. Reiner on the watertower watching and giving orders.  
The streets were empty except for a few pieces of paper scuttling across the street. The sky was covered with thick black clouds, and steam spurted from open manholes. Suddenly Silvers heard moaning from the corner. She took out her radio and spoke into it.  
"Sarge, I hear something..."  
Reiner took out his binoculars and surveyed the street ahead of him. There was a street to his left, where his elite snipers were stationed. Ahead of him, the street was deadly quiet.   
"Nothing here, Silvers. Stay alert, crew."  
He was about to put away his binoculars when something caught his attention. His eyes widened with fear.  
"Sniper crew get in position. Here they come!"  
From the corner of the street ahead of Reiner, hundreds of zombies poured out. They had missing patches of skin, maggot eaten bodies, some even had missing limbs. They shuffled foward across the street, moaning loudly.  
"Get ready, team..." Riener said nervously. There was no room for mistake in this dangerous situation. It was kill or be killed. Simple as that.  
Biggs and Forest silently loaded clips into their rifles and adjusted the scope. Reiner's voice crackled over the radio to aim for the heads. Biggs looked over at Forest and said,  
"Hey man, you think we'll make it through this?"  
Biggs was a rookie and had been assigned to this mission only because there were so little reserves left. The US army was still 2 days away, and the Air Force was waiting for the go-ahead for bombing the city if this attempt failed. So, it was all up to them now.  
"I sure hope so..." Forest said weakly. Even his usual humor failed him now. All he could think about was his dead wife, wo had been consumed by a zombie earlier that month. He had been so sad. And now S.T.A.R.S had forced him out on this suicide mission. He really didn't think it would work. He could care less about what happened to this god damned city... but he would have to avenge his wife's death. So he readied his rifle and took aim.  
"They're getting close team... check those clips!"  
Rivierra and Watts sat quietly on the Library roof.   
"You ready, Watts?" asked Rivierra. He was a man who took his work seriously, who could hold his rifle in position for hours without moving a muscle. He was a veteran on the team, and Reiner held him in high regard. He was one of the first assigned to this mission, and he took it as all others. But now... he didn't know if he could go through with it. He was feeling something that he hadn't felt in his entire life... he was scared.  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Watts replied. Watts wasn't the best on the team, but no one could really argue about his personality. He was cold and hard, not caring about his friends or enemies alike. And yet... now, when it all came down to it, he was glad to be with them. He patted Rivierra on the shoulder and gave him a 'Thanks for everything' kind of glance. Rivierra smiled and they both loaded their rifles.  
Reiner yelled into the radio. "Ready team! Final weapons check!" The zombies were just about upon the team's street now.  
Silvers set her rifle on the police car in front of her, steadying it. Johnson did the same beside her. She was a person who thought the good guys would always win. But now she doubted that, now she didn't think that they would survive. She looked at Johnson, the look of calm on his face, and wondered how he could be calm about their imminent battle.  
Johnson, in fact, wasn't calm at all. He had a knack for hiding his emotions and was doing well now. He was usually a sarcastic kind of loner, brushing off the insults and compliments he got alike. But inside he was really an insecure guy, and he really enjoyed having company. And now, as he looked at Silvers, saw her eye focused into the scope of her rifle, he knew he wasn't alone. And he wouldn't be. "Bring it on," he said calmly, and readied his rifle.  
The zombies were now turning the corner. Reiner scrambled for his radio and yelled, "Here they come, crew! Weapons ready! Team A status!"  
"Team A ready," said Biggs and Forest into their radio.  
"Team B ready!"yelled Reiner.  
"B team ready," Rivierra and Watts responded.  
"C Team ready!"   
"C team ready!" said Slvers and Johnson.  
"All teams Ready and in position...." Reiner waited. The zombies turned the corner and began marching down the street.  
"Ready teams..." Reiner said.  
The zombies marched closer.  
"Almost... almost..."   
The zombies came closer still. They were near the Library now...  
"Wait... wait... GO CODE NOW FIRE AT WILL!!"  
All the teams began firing simultaneously. POW! One zombie down. POW POW! Two more. They fired and fired and with every fallen zombie, it seemed two more took his place.  
"Watts the left flank! Forest watch that blind spot! Johnson how's it look down there!" Reiner was yelling orders left and right.  
Johnson loaded another clip into his rifle and replied, "They keep on coming, Sarge! I don't think our ammo will last us! I'm already down to only..."  
Suddenly the wall behind them exploded. Silvers was thrown clear, she landed in the sandbag barricade. Johnson turned in time to see 15 zombies pile throught the hole in the wall.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
Biggs turned and saw the zombies tearing and ripping at Johnson's flesh. Forest punched him. "C'mon! Focus!" Biggs resumed firing, sweat pouring down his face.  
Meanwhile, Watts and Rivierra were not having good luck. They were running low on ammunition, and their shots didn't seem to effect the undead creatures. POW! A shot to the zombie's midsection. POW! One in the arm. POW! finally the zombie fell to the ground.  
"We can't hold 'em off for long, sarge!" He shouted into his radio.  
"Hold them off for as long as you can!" Reiner yelled back.  
Silvers was still stunned from the blast when the zombies who had eaten Johnson finished their meal and spotted her. They began to advance, moaning and groaning. Silvers screamed and jumped into an allyway. She panted heavily, a large gash on the side of of her arm. She had dropped her rifle in the blast, and no all she had was a semi automatic 9mm pistol. 10 zombies poured into the alley behind her. She whipped out the pistol and began to fire. POW! POW POW POW! Three dropped. POW! POW! POW! Two more fell. Now she had only one bullet left, and 5 zombies coming. She pulled the gun to the side of her head and pulled the trigger.  
"Silvers, what's your situation? Silver? Silvers! Respond!" Reiner yelled into the radio but to no effect. The zombies kept on coming, and the remaining teams' ammo count was getting precariously low. 'God what will happen now?' he thought.  
Biggs and Forest needed ammo bad. Soon their guns only emitted clicking sounds when the trigger was pulled. Biggs panicked. "Oh my god, oh my god, we're all going to DIE!!" He jumped up and scrambled around the escape crazily. Forest tried to stop him. "No Biggs Dont!..."  
Just then Biggs tripped on an exposed pipe and ran into Forest, knocking them both off of the fire escape. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" They smashed into the ground with a sickening thud and a group of zombies pounced on their lifeless bodies like vultures.  
Watts shivered and pushed Rivierra. "We have no choice let's make a run for it!" They both jumped up and ran to the doorway leading off the roof. Reiner saw them and yelled at them to stop. But they jumped at the door and threw it open.  
Dozens of zombies exploded from the door and piled onto Watts and Rivierra. Reiner could hear their screams as they were ripped apart.  
He was alone. Alone on the watertower, watching the zombies rip apart his men. He picked up his radio and radioed HQ.  
"HQ, HQ, this is Silver Hand, I repeat, this is Silver Hand, requesting immediate Evac from the watertower."  
A voice crackled on his radio. "This is HQ. Your request for Evac has been acknowledged. And it has been... declined."  
Reiner couldn't believe it. "What??? You're just going to leave me here to die????"  
"We have given the go-ahead to the United States Air Force. They are sending three B52 Stealth Bombers to nuke the city and destroy the threat."  
"I don't believe this, I don't believe this," Reiner repeated to himself. He was going to die. There was nothing he could do. Except...  
Reiner turned and looked down. He saw the hundreds of zombies attacking the watertower. He felt the greneade at his side. And he took a deep breath.  
Time stood still as he dove off the tower. He flew towards the ground, and thudded against the pavement. He was barely alive, the zombies now jumping on him. "See you in hell, bastards!" he croaked, and pulled the pin on his grenade.  
  
Hours later, the bombers let their nukes drop onto the city, completely wiping it off the map. The government covered it up, saying that a freak explosion at an underground plant had leveled the city. And the memories of the 7 brave members of the S.T.A.R.S sniper crew were forgotten, shoved in a manilla folder and stuck in a cabinet in a giant warehouse filled with thousands of the same.   
  
Nearly a year later, after the world had forgotten the "incident" that had occured at Raccoon City, several mysterious cases of disfigured creatures were reported around New York City...  
  
Remember the heroes of Raccoon City! 


End file.
